


A Sweet Smile and Lithe Arms

by PhoenixFalls



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe loves to put John on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Smile and Lithe Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enemyofperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemyofperfect/gifts).



Zoe loves to put John on his knees.

He kneels so beautifully – head bowed, pulling the tendons in his neck taut; wrists clasped behind his back, opening the flat planes of his chest and tensing his abs. Cock rising rigidly up from his pubic hair, resolutely ignored.

Zoe would never hurt John. Though he’d refused to confirm any of her theories about his past, she got the sense that there was pain in it to spare. Still, she has plenty of other ways of driving him to the edge.

Tonight she’s decided on the blindfold. The first time she pulled it out John had smirked, obviously skeptical; but Zoe was excellent at reading people, and she _knew_ John. Sure enough, when she tightened the band just the right amount and took away his sight completely, he slipped down beautifully.

Now she can see the shift in his muscles as soon as she pulls the mask out. He doesn’t go deep; what he does is _focus_ , his world narrowing to her voice and her hands, and within that focus he just… drifts.

Her hands are greedy, and she indulges them – running them through his hair, across his shoulders and down his chest to that narrow waist. It’s barely sexual at all; she’s just luxuriating in warm flesh under her palms. It sets John near to purring, his body swaying into every touch.

They rarely kiss; they’re friends, not lovers, and kissing is more intimacy than either of them wants. But tonight Zoe feels… tender towards John. She kneels in front of him, cupping his head and just watching for a while.

“Zoe?” John asks after a bit, and she pulls him in to brush her lips across his.

Then she pushes him onto his back and rides him until she screams.

**Author's Note:**

> Title pulled from a quote from Patricia McKillip's _The Forgotten Beasts of Eld_ : "Only yesterday a young woman came to me wanting a trap set for a man with a sweet smile and lithe arms. She was a fool, not for wanting him, but for wanting more of him than that."


End file.
